


Impurity

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impurity of her niece's blood mattered less to Bellatrix than something else the girl could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impurity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Impurity  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge and the HPFC Creepy Pairing of the Day Challenge  
pairing: Bellatrix Lestrange/Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

Half-blood. Not entirely impure.

Blood status aside, this was entirely twisted and wrong. Blood was a factor here after all seeing as how the two of them were related by it. But Bellatrix didn't care about the blood relation between them nor the impurity of the girl's pedigree. What mattered to her were the girl's Metamorph powers.

"Darker," she directed. "Shorter." Once the girl had adjusted her hair perfectly, they moved on to the next body part, and the next, the girl morphing each bit of herself to her aunt's specifications.

"Good. We're almost done. Just add a glint of red to the eyes..."


End file.
